A. Field of the Invention
One of the difficulties in repairing walls is to match, on a consistent basis, the textured materials. The textured material can be as varied as the individual and it is important to get as close to the texture for cosmetic or aesthetic purposes.
B. Prior Art
There are many other types of devices in the prior art. which apply to textured materials, ceiling surfaces, and other wall surfaces. A representative example can be found at Western and Greer, U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,590. There is an aerosol system for dispensing textured materials on a horizontal surface. The current device is not an aerosol system. Other aerosol systems, however, do exist in the prior art including Stern, U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,518, and Greer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,913,407.
The Greer '407 reference is a tube with a resilient applicator for dispensing textured materials. Again, however, the tube contains the textured material and defines the container opening through which the textured material may flow. The sponge may be able to find the applicator surface of the sponge opening, which is applied much like shoe polish, but is different from the current system.
Other aerosol applications include Greer, U.S. Publication 2005/0161531, and Krens, U.S. Publication 2002/0020328.